Albert Wesker
Wesker é um personagem poderoso da capcom (resident evil) com o poder de energia negra podendo atacar muito rapido tambem utiliza pistolas e se teleporta ele usa oculos porque se ele tirar ele disperta seu poder completo ele junto com Magneto,chris,X-23 entre outros estão atras de um misterioso frasco que provavelmente contem algo poderoso xdt.jpg|sem seus oculos wesker.jpg|wesker pistola de albert.jpg|com sua pistola sdr.jpg fdttg.jpg njmuji.jpg sreersres.jpg|o olho de wesker < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" alt="" src="http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081005043016/capcomdatabase/images/e/e2/RE5Wesker.png" width="277" height="556" class="image thumb alignRight withCaption" type="image" /> Albert Wesker is a major character in the < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" alt = "" src = "" width = "277 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081005043016/capcomdatabase/images/e/e2/RE5Wesker.png altura" = "556" class = "imagem polegar AlignRight withCaption" type = "image" /> <- RTE :: {"espaços": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} -> Albert Wesker < / b> é um personagem importante no < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Resident_Evil_(Series)" title="Resident Evil (Series)" class="mw-redirect">Resident Evil series. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Resident_Evil_ (Series)" title = "Resident Evil (série)" class = "mw-redirect"> Resident Evil série. <><><> Wesker's debut was in the original < span=""> Estréia <> Wesker era no original < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Resident_Evil" title="Resident Evil">Resident Evil as the captain of < span=""> data-rte de instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Resident_Evil" title = "Resident Evil"> Resident Evil como o capitão da < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/STARS" title="STARS">STARS and field leader of its Alpha Team unit. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "wiki / / STARS" title = "STARS"> STARS e de campo líder de sua unidade de Alpha Team. It isn't until the end of the game, that Wesker's true motives and occupation are revealed to the rest of the STARS Since then, Wesker has had several appearances throughout the subsequent games in the series, and is considered to be the series' main villain. Não é, até ao final do jogo, que verdadeiros motivos de Wesker e ocupação são revelados para o resto das estrelas desde então, Wesker teve várias apresentações ao longo dos jogos subsequentes da série, e é considerado para ser o 'série principal vilão. <><><> Background Early Life and Career Albert Wesker began working as a researcher for the < span=""> <> fundo Vida e carreira Albert Wesker começou a trabalhar como pesquisadora para o < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Umbrella" title="Umbrella">Umbrella Corporation at the age of 18. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Umbrella" title = "Umbrella"> Umbrella Corporação, com a idade de 18 anos. In 1977, he was assigned to the Management Training Facility operated by < span=""> Em 1977, ele foi designado para o Centro de Treinamento de Gerenciamento operada pela < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/James_Marcus" title="James Marcus">James Marcus, along with a fellow trainee named < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / James_Marcus" title = "James Marcus"> James Marcus , juntamente com um estagiário sujeito chamado < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/William_Birkin" title="William Birkin">William Birkin, who became his colleague and accomplice for years to come. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / William_Birkin" title = "William Birkin"> William Birkin , que se tornou seu colega e cúmplice para os próximos anos. Birkin and Wesker were regarded by Marcus as his best apprentices and when the Training Facility was closed down on July 29, 1978, the two were personally transferred to the Arklay Research Facility (underneath < span=""> Birkin e Wesker foram considerados por Marcus como seus melhores aprendizes e quando o Centro de Treinamento foi fechada em 29 de julho de 1978, os dois foram pessoalmente transferidos para o Centro de Pesquisas de Arklay (abaixo < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Ozwell_E._Spencer" title="Ozwell E. Spencer">Ozwell E. Spencer's estate) to continue their own T-Virus research (while Marcus continued to work on his own), becoming the facility's chief researchers. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Ozwell_E._Spencer" title = estate "Ozwell E. Spencer"> Ozwell E. Spencer 's) para continuar suas pesquisas T-Virus própria (enquanto Marcus continuou a trabalhar por conta própria), tornando-se pesquisadores principais da facilidade. Wesker and Birkin's research of the T-Virus lasted over 13 years and three different stages. Pesquisa Wesker e Birkin do T-Virus durou mais de 13 anos e três etapas diferentes. In 1988, when the research reached its third stage (the creation of the < span=""> Em 1988, quando a pesquisa chegou ao seu terceiro estágio (a criação do < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/T-002_Tyrant" title="T-002 Tyrant">Tyrant bio-weapon), Wesker and Birkin were then ordered by Spencer to assassinate their former mentor, Marcus and steal all of his research. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki/T-002_Tyrant" title = "T-002 Tyrant"> Tyrant bio-arma), Wesker e Birkin foram então ordenados por Spencer para assassinar seu antigo mentor, Marcus e roubar toda a sua pesquisa. Shortly after, Birkin's research yielded the discovery of the G-Virus in < span=""> Pouco depois, a pesquisa de Birkin produziu a descoberta do G-Virus em < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Lisa_Trevor" title="Lisa Trevor">Lisa Trevor's body. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Lisa_Trevor" title = "Lisa Trevor"> Lisa Trevor 's. When Spencer approved his project in 1991, Wesker began having doubts about Spencer's intentions and requested a transfer to Umbrella's Intelligence Bureau that same year. Quando Spencer aprovado seu projeto em 1991, Wesker começou a ter dúvidas sobre as intenções de Spencer e solicitou uma transferência para o Bureau de Inteligência da Umbrella no mesmo ano. <><><><> In 1996, Wesker formed the Raccoon Police Department's STARS unit and served as its captain and as leader of one of its two squads, Alpha Team. Em 1996, Wesker formou a unidade de Raccoon do Departamento de Polícia STARS e serviu como seu capitão e como líder de um de seus dois esquadrões, o Alpha Team. Two years after the formation of STARS, a series of homicides occurred near the Arklay region. Dois anos após a formação de estrelas, uma série de homicídios ocorreu perto da região Arklay. While the public feared these deaths were the work of a local cult, only Wesker knew the truth. Enquanto o público temia essas mortes foram obra de um culto local, apenas Wesker sabia a verdade. In an effort to control the public outcry, STARS Bravo Team was dispatched to the region to investigate the situation. Em um esforço para controlar o clamor público, STARS Bravo Team foi enviado à região para investigar a situação. Wesker used the time they were gone as an opportunity to gather battle data by pitting the members of STARS against Umbrella's Bio-Organic Weapons. Wesker usou o tempo eles foram embora como uma oportunidade para coletar dados de batalha pela picada dos membros da STARS contra Bio-Orgânicos Umbrella Armas. The Mansion Incident The following day, all contact with Bravo Team was lost and Wesker's Alpha Team was dispatched to the site. Incident The Mansion No dia seguinte, todo o contato com Bravo Team foi perdido e equipe de Wesker Alpha foi enviado para o site. Upon arrival, Alpha Team was attacked by < span=""> À chegada, o Alpha Team foi atacado por < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Cerberus_(Resident_Evil)" title="Cerberus (Resident Evil)">cerberus dogs and then abandoned by their pilot, < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Cerberus_ (Resident_Evil)" title = "Cerberus (Resident Evil)"> Cérbero cães e, em seguida, abandonados por seu piloto, < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Brad_Vickers" title="Brad Vickers">Brad Vickers. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Brad_Vickers" title = "Brad Vickers"> Brad Vickers . After the loss of member < span=""> Após a perda de membro < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Joseph_Frost" title="Joseph Frost">Joseph Frost to the zombified dogs, Wesker and the remaining members of Alpha Team sought refuge in the nearby mansion, where Wesker had previously worked. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Joseph_Frost" title = "Joseph Frost"> Joseph Frost para os cães zumbis, Wesker e os restantes membros da Equipe Alfa buscaram refúgio na vizinha mansão, onde Wesker já havia trabalhado. Initially ordering everyone to split up, Wesker disappeared and left the remaining members of Alpha Team (< span=""> Inicialmente, ordenando a todos para dividir, Wesker desapareceu e deixou os restantes membros da Equipe Alfa (< span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Chris_Redfield" title="Chris Redfield">Chris Redfield, < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Chris_Redfield" title = "Chris Redfield"> Chris Redfield , < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Jill_Valentine" title="Jill Valentine">Jill Valentine and < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Jill_Valentine" title = "Jill Valentine"> Jill Valentine e < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Barry_Burton" title="Barry Burton">Barry Burton) to fend for themselves. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Barry_Burton" title = "Barry Burton"> Barry Burton ) para se defenderem sozinhos. Wesker probably gained access to a secret area or had the master key of the mansion in order to disappear for a great part of events that the other members of STARS witnessed. Wesker provavelmente ganhou acesso a uma área secreta ou tinham a chave mestra da mansão, a fim de desaparecer por uma grande parte dos eventos que os outros membros do STARS testemunharam. It is believed that he monitored the battles between the remaining STARS operatives and the creatures that infested the mansion from an undisclosed "secret" area. Acredita-se que ele acompanhou as batalhas entre os agentes da STARS restantes e as criaturas que a mansão infestada de uma área não revelada "segredo". <><><><><><><><><><><><> Of the nine STARS operatives who entered the mansion (including Wesker himself), only the members of Alpha Team, along with Bravo Team's < span=""> <> Dos nove agentes da STARS que entraram na mansão (incluindo o próprio Wesker), apenas os membros do Alpha Team , juntamente com data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Enrico_Marini" title="Enrico Marini">Enrico Marini and < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Enrico_Marini" title = "Enrico Marini"> Enrico Marini e < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Rebecca_Chambers" title="Rebecca Chambers">Rebecca Chambers, managed to survive against the various creatures and bio-organic weapons that infested the facility. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Rebecca_Chambers" title = "Rebecca Chambers"> Rebecca Chambers , conseguiram sobreviver contra as várias criaturas e armas bio-orgânicas que a facilidade do infestada. In order to ensure the downfall of the other members, Wesker used extortion in order to convince Barry to do his bidding (luring the others to traps) by threatening his family. A fim de garantir a queda dos outros membros, Wesker usado extorsão, a fim de convencer Barry para fazer sua oferta (atrair os outros para armadilhas), ameaçando sua família. When Enrico uncovered evidence that implicated Wesker and Umbrella, Wesker murdered Enrico. Quando Enrico descoberto provas de que Wesker implicados e Umbrella, Wesker assassinados Enrico. However, Chris and Jill learned the truth about Wesker and then, proceeded to foil his plot by destroying the T-002 Tyrant, along with the facility itself. No entanto, Chris e Jill aprendeu a verdade sobre Wesker e, em seguida, começou a frustrar o seu plano de destruir o Tyrant T-002, juntamente com a instalação em si. <><> During the ensuing chaos, Wesker injected himself with a serum (colloquially known as the "Plot Device Virus". Most thoughts about the virus' origin dictates that it can be a new viral strain, or a mixture of the Progenitor Virus and the G-Virus), given to him by his partner, William Birkin, that would place him in a state of suspended animation. Durante o caos que se seguiu, Wesker injetou em si mesmo um soro (coloquialmente conhecido como o "Virus enredo" A maioria dos pensamentos. sobre a origem do vírus dita que pode ser uma nova cepa viral, ou uma mistura dos vírus Progenitor eo G-Virus), dado a ele por seu parceiro, William Birkin, que o colocaria em estado de animação suspensa. This allowed him to fake his own death and gave him superhuman strength, agility and regeneration, but at the severe cost of the loss of his humanity. Isto permitiu que finge sua própria morte e deu-lhe força sobre-humana, agilidade e regeneração, mas a um custo grave da perda de sua humanidade. The resulting mutation also gave him cat-like eyes (but these are not immediately noticeable, due to the sunglasses he always wears). A mutação resultante também lhe deu olhos de gato (mas esses não são imediatamente perceptíveis, devido aos óculos escuros que ele sempre usa). Wesker was revived, while Umbrella and the remaining STARS operatives were convinced that he died in the explosion. Wesker foi reanimado, enquanto guarda-chuva e os agentes da STARS restantes estavam convencidos de que ele morreu na explosão. Realizing the STARS had destroyed the Tyrant and escaped with their lives, he swore revenge against the remaining STARS members. Percebendo que os STARS havia destruído o Tyrant e escaparam com vida, ele jurou vingança contra os membros remanescentes do STARS. His plan to leave no shred of evidence behind had been foiled. Seu plano para não deixar nenhum fragmento de evidência para trás tinha sido frustrada. He wanted to avoid suspicion cast in his direction, so as not to expose his long-past machinations to scrutiny from Umbrella. Ele queria evitar elenco suspeita em sua direção, de modo a não expor o seu longo passado maquinações ao escrutínio da Umbrella. Regardless, when the remaining STARS attempted to go public with what they knew, though disbelieved by the public, Umbrella was very interested in Wesker's betrayal. Independentemente disso, quando as estrelas restantes tentou ir a público com o que sabiam, embora incrédulos pelo público, a Umbrella estava muito interessado na traição de Wesker. Eventually, they began to suspect Birkin as well, and planned to have him assassinated and his G-Virus projects seized (after Birkin decided to leave Umbrella and sell his work directly to the US Government, instead). Eventualmente, eles começaram a suspeitar Birkin também, e planejado para tê-lo assassinado e seus G-Virus projetos apreendidas (após Birkin decidiu deixar Umbrella e vender seu trabalho diretamente para o governo dos EUA, em vez). Wesker knew this and began to prepare to head off Umbrella. Wesker sabia disso e começou a se preparar para acabar com a Umbrella. Raccoon City Incident Using data he recorded, Wesker bought his employment by an undisclosed competitor of Umbrella (colloquially known as "The Organization" or "The Agency", also known as "HCF") and began working covertly with agent < span=""> <> Raccoon Incidentes Cidade Usando dados gravou , Wesker comprou o seu emprego por um concorrente não revelado de Umbrella (coloquialmente conhecido como "A Organização" ou "The Agency", também conhecido como "HCF") e começou a trabalhar secretamente com o agente de < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Ada_Wong" title="Ada Wong">Ada Wong to spy on Umbrella. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "wiki / / Ada_Wong" title = "Ada Wong"> Ada Wong para espiar a Umbrella. During the T-Virus outbreak, Wesker and Ada were assigned to retrieve the G-Virus sample that Sherry Birkin (unknowingly) had in her possession, hidden within her pendant. Durante o surto do T-Virus, Wesker e Ada foram designados para recuperar a amostra G-Virus que Sherry Birkin (não) tinha em sua posse, escondida dentro de seu pingente. Ada managed to retrieve the virus through Birkin's remains, who had transformed into a monstrous creature after injecting himself with the virus. Ada conseguiu recuperar o vírus através de restos de Birkin, que havia transformado em uma criatura monstruosa depois de injetar-se com o vírus. <> Rockfort Island/Antarctic Lab Incident Wesker was sent on another mission three months later, to retrieve a sample of the T-Veronica virus that had been created on Rockfort Island and neutralize the Ashford family who created it, < span=""> <> Ilha Rockfort / Antártica Lab Incident Wesker foi enviado em uma missão de três meses depois, para recuperar uma amostra do vírus T-Veronica que tinha sido criado na Ilha Rockfort e neutralizar a família Ashford que o criou, < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Alfred_Ashford" title="Alfred Ashford">Alfred Ashford and < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Alfred_Ashford" title = "Alfred Ashford"> Alfred Ashford e < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Alexia_Ashford" title="Alexia Ashford">Alexia Ashford. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Alexia_Ashford" title = "Alexia Ashford"> Alexia Ashford . During his mission, he also encountered former subordinate Chris Redfield, who was on the island to save his sister, Claire. Durante sua missão, ele também encontrou o ex-subordinado Chris Redfield, que estava na ilha para salvar sua irmã, Claire. Wesker went to Ashford's Antarctic Research Facility, where he fought against both Alexia and Chris. Wesker foi à Facilidade Ashford de Pesquisa Antártica, onde lutou contra ambos Alexia e Chris. While Alexia herself was killed by Chris, Wesker still managed to retrieve < span=""> Enquanto Alexia se foi morto por Chris, Wesker ainda conseguiu recuperar < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Steve_Burnside" title="Steve Burnside">Steve Burnside's corpse (who was previously injected with the T-Veronica virus) as a specimen, saying it's likely he will eventually revive. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Steve_Burnside" title = "Steve Burnside"> Steve Burnside 's cadáver (que foi previamente injetados com o vírus T-Veronica) como um espécime , dizendo que é provável que ele acabará por ressuscitar. As the base started to self-destruct, Wesker engaged Chris in combat to settle the score. Como a base começou a se autodestruir, Wesker Chris engajados em combate para acertar as contas. Wesker used his immense strength to gain dominance, but Chris refused to allow Wesker an easy kill. Wesker usou a sua imensa força para ganhar uma posição dominante, mas Chris se recusou a permitir Wesker uma matança fácil. Before Wesker could deliver a finishing blow, an explosion caused by the base set to self destruct ensued, knocking a flaming pillar inbetween the two, and badly burning Wesker's face. Antes de Wesker poderia desferir um golpe de acabamento, uma explosão causada pelo conjunto base a auto-destruição se seguiu, batendo um pilar flamejante inbetween os dois, e mal queima rosto de Wesker. Remarking how today was "your lucky day.", Wesker told Chris that next time they meet to not count on another. Comentando como hoje, era "seu dia de sorte.", Wesker disse a Chris que da próxima vez que eles se encontram para não contar com o outro. As the base began to crumble and explode around them, Chris ran off, Wesker's laugh echoing after him. Como a base começou a desmoronar-se e explodir em torno deles, Chris saiu correndo, rindo Wesker ecoando depois dele. Wesker then escaped in the Submarine directly behind him. Wesker então escapou no Submarino diretamente atrás dele. The burns to his face healed no more than five minutes after the cause, due in part to his superhuman regenerative capabilities that came from the virus Birkin gave him, along with the superhuman strength, speed and stamina. As queimaduras no rosto curado não mais que cinco minutos após a causa, em parte devido às suas capacidades regenerativas sobre-humanas que vieram da Birkin vírus deu-lhe, juntamente com a força sobre-humana, velocidade e resistência. This is shown six years later, with his appearance during the Los Illuminados incident. Isso é mostrado seis anos depois, com sua aparência durante o incidente Los Illuminados. <><><><><> Russian Facility Incident In 2003, Wesker infiltrated the Russian Umbrella Facility and managed to kill the mutated < span=""> <> Incident Facilidade Russo Em 2003, Wesker infiltrada do Mecanismo de Umbrella russo e conseguiu matar o data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Sergei_Vladimir" title="Sergei Vladimir">Sergei Vladimir. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Sergei_Vladimir" title = "Sergei Vladimir"> Sergei Vladimir . He then took Umbrella data from the Red Queen, before deleting the computers memory, shutting down the facility. Ele então pegou dados de Umbrella da Rainha Vermelha, antes de apagar a memória de computadores, fechando o estabelecimento. Shortly thereafter, finally having strong evidence against Umbrella, he brought his findings to the court. Pouco tempo depois, finalmente, ter uma forte evidência contra a Umbrella, ele trouxe as suas conclusões ao Tribunal. With information from Wesker (who operated under the pretense of being a personal friend of the CEO), an international manhunt began for Ozwell E. Spencer. Com informações do Wesker (que operava sob o pretexto de ser um amigo pessoal do CEO), uma caçada internacional começou para Ozwell E. Spencer. Post-Umbrella and Demise After Umbrella's shutdown, Wesker's been sighted giving orders to Ada and former American soldier < span=""> <> pós-Umbrella e Demise Depois de Umbrella desligamento, Wesker tem sido avistado dando ordens a Ada e ex-soldado americano < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Jack_Krauser" title="Jack Krauser">Jack Krauser, who were on a classified mission to steal the "< span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Jack_Krauser" title = "Jack Krauser"> Jack Krauser , que estavam em uma missão secreta para roubar o "< span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Las_Plagas" title="Las Plagas">Plagas" sample from religious cult leader < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Las_Plagas" title = "Las Plagas"> Plagas amostra "do líder do culto religioso < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Osmund_Saddler" title="Osmund Saddler">Osmund Saddler in Europe. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Osmund_Saddler" title = "Osmund Saddler"> Saddler Osmund na Europa. <><><><><> In < span=""> <> Em < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Resident_Evil_5" title="Resident Evil 5">Resident Evil 5, after crashing with Chris Redfield and < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki/Resident_Evil_5" title = "Resident Evil 5"> Resident Evil 5 , depois de bater com Chris Redfield e < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Sheva_Alomar" title="Sheva Alomar">Sheva Alomar into an active volcano, he mutates into a monster shortly after injecting himself with an experimental virus called Uroboros. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Sheva_Alomar" title = "Sheva Alomar"> Sheva Alomar em um vulcão ativo, ele se transforma em um monstro logo após injetar-se com um vírus experimental chamado Uroboros. Apparently, this is a last-ditch attempt to kill one of his greatest enemies. Aparentemente, esta é uma última tentativa para matar um de seus maiores inimigos. It fails, however, when Chris and Sheva fire rockets into his head, finally killing him for good. Ele falha, no entanto, quando Chris e Sheva foguetes de fogo em sua cabeça, matando-o, finalmente, para o bem. <><><> Character Wesker is a true Renaissance man. Personagem Wesker é um verdadeiro homem do Renascimento. He is proficient in the fields of science, research, observation, biology, virology, bioengineering, evolution, combat, martial arts, marksmanship, weapons, tactics, police procedure, espionage, murder, subterfuge, blackmail, opportunity, planning, persuasion, arms dealing, double-cross and even extra-sensory perception, as well as superhuman strength, speed, agility, resistance, metabolism, and vitality, due to his viral genetic mutations. Ele é especialista nas áreas de ciência, pesquisa, observação, biologia, virologia, bioengenharia, evolução, combate, artes marciais, tiro, armas, táticas, procedimentos policiais, espionagem, assassinato, subterfúgio, a chantagem, planejamento, oportunidade, de persuasão, braços lidar, double-cross e até mesmo a percepção extra-sensorial, bem como força sobre-humana, velocidade, agilidade, resistência, metabolismo e vitalidade, devido às suas mutações genéticas virais. Wesker amassed a wealth of combat data on various BOWs and mutants. Wesker acumulou uma riqueza de dados de combate em várias BOWs e mutantes. He also has a large array of biological samples, possibly more than is known. Ele também tem uma grande variedade de amostras biológicas, possivelmente mais do que é conhecido. And since the fall of Umbrella in 2003, he has acquired all of Umbrella's investigation and assets, including all of the company's information concerning the BOWs and the viral research. E desde a queda da Umbrella em 2003, ele adquiriu toda a investigação da Umbrella e activos, incluindo todas as informações da empresa sobre as armas biológicas e da pesquisa viral. It should be noted that Wesker seems to only have loyalty to himself and seems to be playing all sides to his own advantage. Note-se que Wesker parece só tem lealdade a ele e parece estar a jogar todos os lados para sua própria vantagem. He is seemingly trying to sell data and samples between competitors, like a weapons dealer selling to multiple factions, in order to gain a competitor's access to more opportunities to acquire additional data and samples. Ele está aparentemente tentando vender dados e amostras entre concorrentes, como um traficante de armas vender para múltiplas facções, a fim de ganhar acesso de um concorrente a mais oportunidades para adquirir dados adicionais e amostras. Appearances Originally a supporting character in the first Resident Evil, Wesker appeared in the game as the captain of the STARS unit and leader of its Alpha Team division. Aparições Originalmente um personagem de apoio em Resident primeira Mal , Wesker apareceu no jogo como o capitão da unidade STARS e líder da sua divisão de Alpha Team. Wesker disappears early in the game and only makes one sporadic appearance through the course of the story. Wesker desaparece no início do jogo e só faz uma aparição esporádica através do curso da história. Near the end of the game, the player (as either Chris or Jill) discovers that Wesker is a double agent working for Umbrella and either witnesses the death of Wesker at the hands of the Tyrant (in nearly all the endings) or find his decapitated body inside the power generator next to the self-destruct module (in Jill's best ending in the original version). Perto do final do jogo, o jogador (como Chris ou Jill) descobre que Wesker é um agente duplo que trabalha para Umbrella e nem das testemunhas, a morte de Wesker nas mãos do Tyrant (em quase todos os finais) ou encontrar seu decapitada corpo dentro do gerador de energia ao lado do módulo de auto-destruição (no melhor fim de Jill na versão original). It should be noted, however, that in the remake of Resident Evil for the Gamecube, Jill's best ending allows Wesker to escape completely, as his body is not found in the Power Room. Deve-se notar, no entanto, que no remake de Resident Evil para o Gamecube, o melhor fim de Jill permite Wesker para escapar completamente, como seu corpo não é encontrado no quarto Poder. Due to this new event, it seems that Wesker gets away without being killed. Devido a este novo evento, parece que Wesker foge sem ser morto. Wesker made a surprise return in < span=""> <> Wesker fez um regresso surpresa no < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Resident_Evil_Code:_Veronica" title="Resident Evil Code: Veronica">Resident Evil Code: Veronica, having been revived with new superpowers and apparently working for one of Umbrella's competitors. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Resident_Evil_Code: _Veronica" title = "Resident Evil Code: Veronica"> Código de Resident Evil: Veronica , tendo sido reanimada com novas superpotências e, aparentemente, trabalhando para um dos concorrentes da Umbrella. He later appeared as a supporting character in < span=""> Mais tarde, ele apareceu como um personagem coadjuvante em < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Resident_Evil_0" title="Resident Evil 0" class="mw-redirect">Resident Evil 0 and an incidental role in < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki/Resident_Evil_0" title = "Resident Evil 0" class = "mw-redirect"> Resident Evil 0 e um papel incidental no < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Resident_Evil_4" title="Resident Evil 4">Resident Evil 4 (which is explored further in the PlayStation 2 version, due to the inclusion of the Separate Ways scenario and Ada's Report). dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki/Resident_Evil_4" title = "Resident Evil 4"> Resident Evil 4 (que é mais explorada no PlayStation 2 versão, devido à inclusão de os Caminhos Separados cenário e Relatório Ada ). He was also the narrator of the fictional documentary, Wesker's Report, a DVD which covers the events of the previous installments and was released as pre-order bonus with Resident Evil Code: Veronica X (an updated version of the original Code: Veronica). Ele também foi o narrador do documentário ficcional, Relatório Wesker , um DVD que cobre os acontecimentos dos jogos anteriores e foi lançado como pré-encomenda do bônus com Código Resident Evil: Veronica X (uma versão atualizada do Código original: Veronica ). It was followed by an Internet sequel, titled Wesker's Report II. Ele foi seguido por uma sequência Internet, intitulado Relatório Wesker II . <><><><><> From both Wesker Reports, it is learned that Wesker is a machiavellian schemer who's had a hand in the events of all the games in the series, except < span=""> <> De ambos os relatórios Wesker, se descobre que Wesker é um conspirador maquiavélico que teve uma mão nos eventos de todos os jogos da série, exceto < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Resident_Evil_Survivor" title="Resident Evil Survivor">Resident Evil Survivor and < span=""> dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Resident_Evil_Survivor" title = "Survivor Resident Evil"> Survivor Resident Evil e < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Resident_Evil_Dead_Aim" title="Resident Evil Dead Aim">Resident Evil Dead Aim, where the entire scenarios were created by rogue operatives outside of Wesker's control. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki / Resident_Evil_Dead_Aim" title = "Aim Resident Evil Dead"> Aim Resident Evil Morto , onde os cenários inteiros foram criados por agentes desonestos fora do controle de Wesker . Although his physical presence is not constant and indeed quite rare, the effects of his plans can be visibly seen in almost every game of the series, ending with Resident Evil 5. Apesar de sua presença física não é constante e de fato muito raro, os efeitos de seus planos pode ser visivelmente observado em quase todos os jogos da série, terminando com Residente Evil 5 . <><><> Another appearance he has made was in the crossover game "Marvel vs Capcom 3- Fate of two worlds" as the villian for the Capcom side. Outro aspecto que ele fez foi no jogo crossover "Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Fate of Two Worlds" como o villian para o lado Capcom. Oddly enough though, he only appears for a couple of brief moments in one of the opening trailers for the game despite him being on the cover of the game box. Curiosamente, porém, ele só aparece por alguns breves momentos em um dos trailers de abertura para o jogo apesar de ele estar na capa da caixa do jogo. Actors In the original Resident Evil, Wesker was portrayed by an unknown actor named Eric. Atores "true" Na Residente originais do Mal , Wesker foi interpretado por um ator desconhecido chamado Eric. In the 2002 remake of the original, he was voiced by actor Peter Jessop. No remake de 2002, do original, ele foi dublado pelo ator Peter Jessop. However the actor most often identified with the character is Richard Waugh, who provided his voice in Resident Evil Code: Veronica and Wesker's Report, and later reprised the role in Resident Evil 0 and Resident Evil 4. No entanto, o ator mais freqüentemente identificado com o personagem é Richard Waugh, que forneceu sua voz no Código Residente Evil: Veronica e Relatório de Wesker , e mais tarde reprisou o papel em Resident Evil 0 e Resident Evil 4 . In Umbrella Chronicles, Darkside Chronicles, and Resident Evil 5, Wesker was voiced by DC Douglas. Em Umbrella Chronicles , Darkside Chronicles , e Resident Evil 5 , Wesker foi dublado por Douglas DC. Gameplay Wesker was an unlockable character in the Battle Mode featured in Resident Evil Code: Veronica, as well as in the "Mercenaries" mini-game in Resident Evil 4. Gameplay Wesker era um personagem destravável no Battle Mode destaque no Código Residente Evil: Veronica , bem como no "Mercenaries" mini-jogo em Resident Mal 4 . A non-canonical zombified version of Wesker also appeared as an enemy in the bonus Battle Mode featured in the Saturn version of the original game. Uma versão não-canônica zombified de Wesker também apareceu como um inimigo no Battle Mode bônus apresentado na versão Saturno do jogo original. Resident Evil Code: Veronica In Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Wesker follows the tradition of the bad guy getting only a knife in the battle mode just like his possible contact, Hunk and another possible contact and rival of Hunk, Nicholai. Código Resident Evil: Veronica Em < i> Código de Resident Evil: Veronica , Wesker segue a tradição do vilão recebendo apenas uma faca no modo de batalha assim como seu possível contato, Hunk e outro contacto possível e rival de Hunk, Nicholai. Wesker's run is quite challenging, but he has incredible stamina and very damaging knife attacks to cover for this. Run Wesker é bastante desafiador, mas ele tem resistência incrível e ataques com faca muito prejudiciais para cobrir isso. He later has the option of getting a Magnum out of a slot machine for the upcoming boss fight, but gets no additional ammunition for it so its use must be highly regulated. Mais tarde, ele tem a opção de obter um Magnum fora de uma máquina caça-níqueis para o chefe chegar, mas não obtém nenhuma munição adicional para que assim seu uso deve ser altamente regulamentado. Sometimes the slot machine will give Wesker a file instead of the Magnum, leaving the player to fight the boss with nothing more than the knife and their own wits. Às vezes, a máquina de entalhe dará Wesker um arquivo em vez da Magnum, deixando o jogador a lutar contra o chefe com nada mais do que a faca e os seus próprios meios. It should be noted that this file does not help in the player in the least, as it is just a diary of the mouse Claire encounters in the main game. Note-se que este arquivo não ajuda no leitor, no mínimo, uma vez que é apenas um diário da Claire do mouse encontros no jogo principal. Resident Evil 4 In the Resident Evil 4 minigame The Mercenaries, Wesker is considerably better equipped and capable of destruction. Resident Evil 4 No Resident Evil 4 minigame The Mercenaries, Wesker é consideravelmente melhor equipado e com capacidade de destruição. He starts with all 3 types of grenade (4 frag, 3 flash and 1 incendiary), a moderately upgraded Killer 7, a fully upgraded standard handgun with a silencer not seen anywhere else in the game and an almost fully upgraded semi-automatic rifle without the enhanced scope, and a first aid spray like all the characters. Ele começa com todos os 3 tipos de granadas (4 frag, 3 flash e um incendiário), um assassino moderadamente atualizado 7, um revólver totalmente atualizado padrão com um silenciador não visto em nenhum lugar do jogo e uma quase totalmente atualizado rifle semi-automático, sem o âmbito melhorada, e uma pulverização de primeiros socorros como todos os caracteres. His stamina is the same as Leon's. A sua resistência é o mesmo que Leon. He also has some of the most powerful mellee attacks in the game (a "thrust punch" that can strike several enemies with titanic force and a "chikyo chagi" axe kick that can crush an enemy's head). Ele também tem alguns dos ataques mais poderosos mellee no jogo (um "punch impulso" que pode atacar vários inimigos com força titânica e um "chikyo chagi" pontapé do machado que pode esmagar a cabeça de um inimigo). While his starting inventory is strong, it does have 2 downsides: firstly, there is little room for anything else in the inventory, and secondly, Wesker starts with no reserve ammunition for any of his weapons. Enquanto o seu inventário de partida é forte, ele tem 2 pontos negativos: em primeiro lugar, há pouco espaço para qualquer outra coisa no estoque, e em segundo lugar, Wesker começa sem munição reserva para qualquer de suas armas. Despite the lack of extra ammunition, Wesker can easily take on any foe. Apesar da falta de munição extra, Wesker podem facilmente assumir qualquer inimigo. The Killer7 Magnum allows him to kill strong foes such as the Garrador, and the fearsome double-bladed chainsaw man (Dr. Salvador). A Magnum killer7 lhe permite matar inimigos fortes, como o Garrador, eo homem temível serra de lâmina dupla (Dr. Salvador). The rifle is immensely powerful and is virtually a one hit kill weapon against all normal enemies, and the player can find ample ammunition for it. O rifle é imensamente poderoso e é praticamente um hit matar arma contra todos os inimigos normais, eo jogador pode encontrar ampla munição para ela. The pistol, though not a greatly effective weapon on its own, enables Wesker to stun enemies to allow for his immensely powerful special attacks. A pistola, embora não uma arma muito eficaz por si só, permite Wesker para atordoar os inimigos para permitir sua imensamente poderosos ataques especiais. When an enemy is stunned by a headshot, Wesker is able to perform the "Thrust Punch" attack, which deals heavy damage (enough to generally be considered an instant kill) to the target and all other enemies directly in front of Wesker. Quando um inimigo fica atordoado por um headshot, Wesker é capaz de realizar o "Thrust Punch" ataque, que causa dano pesado (geralmente o suficiente para ser considerada uma matança instantânea) para o alvo e todos os outros inimigos diretamente na frente de Wesker. Shooting foes in the knees may also allow for Wesker's "chikyo chagi" axe kick, which will crush the head of the target while also damaging nearby enemies. Inimigos de tiro nos joelhos também pode permitir "chikyo chagi" Wesker pontapé do machado, que esmagará a cabeça do alvo, enquanto também danificar os inimigos próximos. The handgun also has a decapitation rate that is five times greater than normal, rarely allowing the Las Plagas to show themselves, a useful feature. A arma também tem uma taxa de decapitação que é cinco vezes maior do que o normal, raramente permitindo que o Las Plagas a mostrar-se, um recurso útil. Resident Evil: Deadly Silence In Resident Evil: Deadly Silence, the Nintendo DS version of the first Resident Evil, Wesker is a playable character in the game's multiplayer mode. Resident Evil: Deadly Silence Em < i> Resident Evil: Deadly Silence , a versão para Nintendo DS do Residente primeira Mal , Wesker é um personagem jogável no modo multiplayer do jogo. He is unlockable by completing the Master of Knifing minigame once with either Jill or Chris. Ele é desbloqueável, completando o Mestre de esfaqueamento minigame uma vez com um Jill ou Chris. In the multiplayer mode, he wields a specialized version of the Samurai Edge handgun. No modo multiplayer, ele exerce uma versão especializada da arma Samurai Edge. Resident Evil 5 Wesker is a playable character in the "Mercenaries" mini-game. Resident Evil 5 Wesker é um jogável personagem no "Mercenaries" mini-jogo. He can be unlocked in two versions by getting an "A" on the Mines and Prison stages. Ele pode ser desbloqueado em duas versões, obtendo um "A" sobre as Minas e estágios de prisão. Marvel vs Capcom 3- Fate of two worlds Wesker is more or less a physical character in this game as the only projectile he has is the shots from his gun so he is meant to be a close range fighter. Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Fate of Two Worlds Wesker é mais ou menos um caráter físico neste jogo como o projétil que ele tem é os tiros de sua arma para que ele se destina a ser um lutador de perto. His hyper combos however, are fairly decent as they all have good damage potential but his Phantom Rush must be performed when the opponent is in the middle of the screen from where you are to get in all 16 hits, otherwise he will deal less damage. Seus combos hiper no entanto, são bastante decente como todos eles têm potencial de dano bom, mas seu fantasma do Rush deve ser realizada quando o adversário está no meio da tela de onde você está para entrar em todos os 16 hits, caso contrário ele irá causam menos danos. Lastly, his other hyper is initially misleading because in reality it is like Deadpool's "4th wall crisis" hyper because it is a counter type hyper so it is best used against aggressive players. Por último, o seu hiper outro é inicialmente enganador porque, na realidade, é como "quarta parede crise" Deadpool hiper porque é um hiper tipo de contador por isso é melhor usado contra jogadores agressivos. Wardrobe Wesker wears a leather jacket/coat. Wardrobe Wesker usa uma jaqueta de couro / revestimento. He always keeps his trademark sunglasses, even in situations that seem inappropriate, such as during STARS operations in the middle of the night. Ele sempre mantém sua marca registrada óculos de sol, mesmo em situações que parecem inadequados, como durante STARS operações no meio da noite. During the original Resident Evil, he was shown in a group photo with several other lab researchers; his sunglasses give him a distinct (some might say jarring) contrast from the rest of the group. Durante o Resident Evil original, ele foi mostrado em uma foto de grupo com vários pesquisadores de laboratório outros, seus óculos de sol dar-lhe uma distinta (alguns podem dizer chocante ) contraste com o resto do grupo. In the original Resident Evil and Resident Evil 0, he wears a standard STARS uniform similar to those of Chris and Barry, but completely black, with a navy blue undershirt. No Residente originais Mal e Resident Evil 0 , ele veste um uniforme STARS padrão semelhante aos de Chris e Barry, mas completamente preto, com uma camiseta azul-marinho. He wears a more streamlined outfit in Resident Evil Code: Veronica with the acronyms HCF (Hive/Host Capture Force) written on the back. Ele usa uma roupa mais simples no código Resident Evil: Veronica com as siglas HCF (Hive / Host Força Captura) escritas na parte de trás. During a fist-fight with Chris Redfield, his sunglasses are knocked from his face, revealing that his eyes have changed from normal human eyes to slitted eyes with a red-orange hue. Durante um punho luta com Chris Redfield, seus óculos de sol são removidas de seu rosto, revelando que seus olhos mudaram de olhos humanos normais para os olhos quase fechados com uma tonalidade vermelho-alaranjada. He wears a different, more sophisticated outfit during his appearance in Resident Evil 4, sporting a black turtleneck sweatshirt, black trousers and leather jacket over his turtleneck, as well as black leather gloves. Ele usa uma roupa diferente, mais sofisticada durante sua aparição em Resident Evil 4 , ostentando uma camisola de gola alta preta, calça preta e jaqueta de couro sobre a sua gola, bem como luvas de couro pretas. The outfit generally enhances Wesker's appearance, that of an intimidating villain, adding an assassin-like touch. A roupa geralmente melhora a aparência de Wesker, que de um vilão assustador, adicionando um toque assassino-like. Indeed, his new attire seems to hint at a general ascension in social ranking and favour among general peers. Na verdade, seu traje novo parece sugerir uma ascensão geral no ranking social e favor entre pares gerais. Whereas previously he seemed to function as an undercover policeman, his role within the Resident Evil world now seems more akin to that of an experienced spy, or even a super villain. Enquanto que anteriormente parecia funcionar como um policial disfarçado, seu papel dentro do Residente Mal mundo agora parece mais semelhante ao de um espião experiente, ou mesmo um super-vilão. Trivia Wesker is the character with the most appearances throughout the Resident Evil series. Trivia Wesker é o personagem com o maior número de aparições em todo o Residente Mal série. He appeared in Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and Resident Evil 5. Ele apareceu em Resident Evil 0 , Resident Evil , Código Resident Evil: Veronica , Resident Evil 4 , Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles e Resident Evil 5 . Wesker is the only villain (besides Ozwell E. Spencer) who has managed to survive the Umbrella Corp. period of the Resident Evil series. Wesker é o único vilão (além Ozwell E. Spencer), que conseguiu sobreviver a Umbrella Corp período do série Resident Evil . A downloadable Wesker battle suit was available for customers who pre-ordered < span=""> <> A roupa de batalha download Wesker estava disponível para clientes que pré-ordenados < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="/wiki/Lost_Planet_2" title="Lost Planet 2">Lost Planet 2. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "/ wiki/Lost_Planet_2" title = "Lost Planet 2"> Lost Planet 2 . <> Actor Richard Waugh modeled his voice acting for Wesker after < span=""> <> Ator Richard Waugh modelou seu dublagem de Wesker depois < span=""> data-rte-instance="3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Bowie" class="text" >David Bowie. dados rte instância = "3770-6661541804f3f888096fc3" href = "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Bowie" class = "text"> David Bowie . <> <><><><><><><> Categoria:Personagens da Capcom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens com Poderes Categoria:Personagens da Capcom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens com Poderes Categoria:Personagens da Capcom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens com Poderes Categoria:Personagens da Capcom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens com Poderes Categoria:Personagens da Capcom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens com Poderes Categoria:Personagens da Capcom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens com Poderes Categoria:Personagens da Capcom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens com Poderes Categoria:Personagens da Capcom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens com Poderes